The present application claims priority under 35 USC 119 to Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-271218 filed on Sep. 7, 2001, the entire contents thereof is hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle front visor attachment structure.
2. Description of Background Art
A known motorcycle front visor attachment structure is e.g. Japanese Published Unexamined Utility-Model Application No. Sho 59-83185, entitled xe2x80x9cFront Number Plate Attachment Structure in Vehicle Such As Motorcyclexe2x80x9d. According to FIG. 2 of the publication, in the front number plate attachment structure in vehicle such as a motorcycle, a pair of attachment holes 5a directed upward and downward are provided on the front end side of a bottom bridge 5 coupled to a pair of front forks 6. A pair of projections 10b of a front number plate 10 are engaged in these attachment holes 5a, and an upper part of the front number plate 10 is fixed to a top bridge 4 by a bolt 11. On the other hand, a front fender 8 is attached to a lower surface of the bottom bridge 5 by a screw.
The bottom bridge 5 of the above device has attachment holes 5a for the front number plate 10 as well as the attachment holes for the front fender 8n formed therein. Therefore, it has a complicated shape.
Further, when a force is applied to the projection 10b of the front number plate 10, since stress concentration occurs at the foot of the projection 10b, the projection 10b must be sufficiently robust. As a result, the cost of the front number plate 10 increases.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a motorcycle front visor attachment structure which simplifies the shape of bottom bridge and simplifies the attachment structure.
To attain the above-described object, in a first aspect of the present invention a motorcycle front visor attachment structure is provided in which a front visor is disposed in front of a front fork, and a front fender attachment member is provided in a front part of a bottom bridge for supporting the front fork. The front fender is attached to the front fender attachment member by a bolt from a position thereunder. Further, a projection member at an end of the bolt is projected above the front fender attachment member, and a lower part of the front visor is engaged with the projection member.
Since the front fender and the front visor are both attached to the front fender attachment member, the attachment member serves as an attachment member on the bottom bridge side. As a result, it is not necessary to provide a specialized attachment seat for attaching the bottom side of the visor. The shape of the bottom bridge is simplified, and the attachment structure is simplified.
Further, as the projection member at the end of the bolt is projected above the front fender attachment member, it is not necessary to integrally form the bottom bridge with a pin. As a result, the shape of the bottom bridge is further simplified.
Further, the projection member at the end of the bolt is projected above the front fender attachment member, and the lower part of the front visor is engaged with the projection member. That is, as an engagement hole engaged with the projection member is provided in the lower part of the front visor, bending moment as in the case of projection or shaft does not occur. The stress concentration is reduced, and the strength of the front visor is improved.
In a second aspect of the present invention, a grommet is attached to the projection member of the bolt such that a screw of the projection member is protected.
Since the grommet protects the screw of the projection member, the screw thread of the projection member and the lower part of the front visor do not interfere with each other upon engagement of the lower part of the front visor.
Further, as the grommet protects the screw of the projection member, the screw thread of the projection member does not interfere with a screw thread of the front fender attachment member upon removal of the bolt from the bottom bridge.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.